


Raggio di Sole

by Spettatrice



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettatrice/pseuds/Spettatrice
Summary: "Sarai anche la peggior persona dell'universo, ma sei il meglio per me."Erano queste le parole che Amemiya continuava a ripetersi per evitare di uccidere Masaki.Il loro primo incontro era stato particolare...così come tutti quelli a seguire.
Relationships: Amemiya Taiyou/Kariya Masaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Amemiya era in ospedale, come di routine, quando incontrò per la prima volta Masaki. Lo aveva portato Tenma, ricordava perfettamente il momento in cui il moro gli aveva lasciati da soli perché voleva andare a salutare Yuuichi. L'arancione aveva da subito cercato di fare amicizia, ma ben presto si accorse che non stava funzionando; parlava praticamente solo lui e Kariya rispondeva solo a monosillabi, se andava bene. Per cui decise di zittirsi, sperando che magari il ragazzo continuasse la conversazione; sentì un peso dal petto quando Masaki uscì. Non era abituato ad essere trattato in quel modo, di solito lui piaceva a tutti e tutti lo trattavano bene. 

Sorrise ripensando a quel momento; era passato circa un mese da quell'incontro e Tenma continuava a portare Kariya da lui ogni giovedì, dato che poi andavano assieme ad allenarsi, ed ogni volta li lasciava da soli. Amemiya provava a fare conversazione e si rese conto che il ragazzo iniziava ad aprirsi sempre di più, la scorsa settimana lo aveva perfino salutato prima di andarsene, e quella prima gli aveva sorriso. Sembreranno delle cose stupide, ma comunque per lui erano importanti, d'altronde, bisogna fare un passo alla volta.

I giorni passavano e Amemiya continuava a rimanere chiuso in quel cavolo di ospedale; da quando Fuyuka aveva capito come riusciva ad uscire sorvegliava quel posto costantemente.

Taiyou sospirò affranto, aveva una mezza idea di buttarsi dalla finestra, ma probabilmente avrebbe finito solo per peggiorare le sue condizioni fisiche. Poi gli venne una mezza idea; si sporse all'infuori e guardò quel meraviglioso albero. Lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé prima di lanciarsi, afferrando malamente il ramo più sporgente, facendo leva con le sue braccia riuscì a tirarsi su, per recuperare un po' di fiato.

"Taiyou!" Il ragazzo chiamato in causa spalancò gli occhi

Masaki

Preso dal panico cadde di sotto, pregando tutti i santi di non morire; l'impatto non fu doloroso per lui; molto probabilmente il turchese è quello che ha sofferto di più.

"Taiyou! Scendi immediatamente da me! Pesi!"

Amemiya lo guardò accigliato, lui non pensava... semplicemente aveva dei muscoli sviluppati. Decise di rimanere là sopra ancora per un po'... Sorrise sornione a Masaki, ignorando le sue lamentele "Dunque Kariya-kun, cosa ti porta qui senza Tenma-kun?!"

Il turchese arrossì di botto, cosa gli avrebbe detto? Non poteva di certo uscirsene con 'Avevo voglia di vederti, dato che sei un gran figo' o robe del genere... "Oh bè, sai com'è, mi sentivo in colpa nel lasciarti da solo..."

Se possibile Amemiya sorrise ancora di più e Masaki fu costretto ad ammettere che quel sorriso era l'unica cosa che lo faceva venire in quel posto ogni sacro santo giovedì... "Non farti strane idee, tu non mi piaci!"

L'arancione decise di dargli corda, nonostante non credesse ad una singola parola; per cui si alzò, porgendo una mano a al compagno.

Camminarono un po', e come sempre l'unico a parlare fu Taiyou, anche se questo, stranamente, non diede un grande fastidio a Kariya dato che adorava la sua voce.

"Kariya-kun, sei gay, vero?"

In un primo momento non capì bene la domanda, tanto che continuò a camminare, poi, un po' alla volta, comprese appieno il significato di ogni singolo termine usato. La sua faccia sbiancò, e si fermò all'improvviso, nessuno doveva sapere che lui fosse quella cosa... non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato... Prese un bel respiro e si preparò a mentire "Assolutamente no, cioè che schifo"

"Non ti credo neanche a morire, sai Kariya-kun? E comunque, penso inizierò a chiamarti per nome; Masaki-kun è molto più bello"

Il turchese ingoiò il groppo alla gola per rispondergli a tono "Bé, non pensare che siamo diventati amiconi o robe così, per me resterai sempre Taiyou"

Lo vedremo Masaki, lo vedremo

Come da programma Fuyuka li trovò dopo poco, cacciò educatamente il turchese ed afferrò Amemiya per le orecchie ricacciandolo nella sua stanza. Kariya sospirò, quella donna gli aveva appena salvato la vita. Non sopportava quel ragazzo, troppo solare, troppo carino, troppo gentile... Troppo tutto. Anche se era uno schianto, questo di certo non si poteva negarlo, ma il carattere... quello proprio no, gli faceva salire il diabete solo a pensarci, così positivo...

Si promise di non andarlo mai a trovare da solo.

Era martedì quando Masaki si presentò di nuovo davanti all'ospedale; non entrò subito, anche perché lui non voleva neanche essere lì. Quando era uscito da scuola, si era messo le cuffiette nelle orecchie e si era fatto trasportare dalla canzone "I hate everything about you" –messa in loop dal giorno prima- fino a giungere di fronte all'ospedale. Per cui ora era lì, all'entrata, fermo, senza sapere cosa fare; lui odiava Amemiya, perché avrebbe dovuto andarlo a trovare.

Continuava a ripetersi che lo faceva per pena, solo perché gli dispiaceva che fosse malato, ma nel profondo sapeva che non era questo il motivo; probabilmente perché trovava la sua voce rilassante, o per un'altra miriade di ragioni...

Prese un respiro e si diresse alla camera dell'amico, senza entrare; aspettò non si sa bene cosa, probabilmente un segno; fu Fuyuka a darglielo. La donna infatti lo aveva beccato gironzolare avanti ed indietro. "Kariya? Sei venuto a trovare Taiyou-kun?"

"Questi sarebbero i programmi ma..."

"Non riesci ad entrare" completò per lui la donna.

Fuyuka gli fece segno di sedersi accanto a lui sul pavimento. "Vedi, Taiyou-kun è una persona molto, difficile... E' sempre con un sorriso stampato sulla bocca, e da un lato questo è positivo, dall'altro non riesci a capire se è veramente felice. Vedi quando gli abbiamo detto che doveva smettere di giocare lui sorrise, e sembrò prendere la situazione in modo positivo; poi, la sera, lo sentii piangere con la faccia sul cuscino" fece una pausa e guardò Masaki negli occhi "Credimi, se ti mette a disagio per questa sua improvvisa felicità, sappi che è il suo modo di affrontare la vita, che con lui non è mai stata molto gentile" Si alzò "Quindi entra, e illumina il suo mondo con un po' del tuo"

Kariya si stupì delle parole della donna, non si aspettava di certo che Taiyou fosse una persona così falsa, non in senso negativo, solo che non c'è una parola per descrivere il suo comportamento. Il turchese si fece coraggio ed entrò nella stanza; gli faceva strano guardarla, eppure non era cambiato niente, la finestra era sempre lì, questa volta chiusa bene

Probabilmente Fuyuka aveva capito come era riuscito ad uscire

Le pareti ed il pavimento erano sempre bianchi... non c'era niente che non andasse; poi capì silenzio era quello che non combaciava. Guardò allarmato il lettino, terrorizzato che possa essere successo qualcosa ad Amemiya; sospirò sollevato quando notò le coperte alzarsi e sollevarsi. Si avvicinò al lettino, sedendosi sul bordo. I ciuffi arancioni erano sparsi malamente sul cuscino, la bocca leggermente aperta ed il viso rilassato. Sorrise nel vederlo così tranquillo, di solito era sempre agitato per qualcosa.

Così carino

"Grazie Masaki-kun, anche tu non sei male"

Kariya cadde dal letto, ritrovandosi con le chiappe ben in contatto col pavimento

"Tu... io... Non l'avrò detto ad alta voce, vero?"  
"Oh, sì, lo hai fatto"

"Merda"

Amemiya sorrise "Tranquillo mi ha fatto piacere; e poi, sei molto bello anche tu"

Masaki bofonchiò un 'come ti pare' ancora imbarazzato per quello che aveva fatto; possibile che non riuscisse mai a fare una buona figura di fronte a lui? E poi, che bisogno c'era, lui non doveva neanche essere lì, infondo era martedì...

"Devo andare, sono passato per vedere Yuuichi-san, ora me ne torno a casa"

"No! Masaki-kun, rimani per favore, sai, non ricevo molte visite" sorrise

Oh, allora era quelli i sorrisi falsi di cui parlava Fuyuka, in effetti erano spenti, forzati. Come ho fatto ad accorgermene solo ora

Sospirò "va bene, ma solo cinque minuti"

Quei pochi minuti si trasformarono ben presto in diverse ore, tento che Kariya finì per addormentarsi nel letto con Amemiya.

Quando Fuyuka entrò, non riuscì proprio a separarli, un po' perché gli dispiaceva svegliargli, ma soprattutto perché vide Taiyou sorridere, veramente questa volta.


	2. 2

Taiyou fu svegliato da un telefono; probabilmente non il suo, data la suoneria diversa. La vibrazione proveniva al di sotto delle coperte, così, attento a non svegliare Masaki, le alzò piano piano, per poi scoprire che il cellulare era nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Amemiya non si fece problemi e delicatamente lo estrasse da lì.

Mido-chan così recitava il mittente della chiamata; l'accettò.

"MASAKI KARIYA! DOVE CAVOLO SEI! NON SEI TORNATO ALL'ORFANOTROFIO! Posso capire che sei andato a trovare la persona che ti piace, ma mi sembra troppo non ritornare in dietro, per di più-"

"Scusi" Taiyou lo interruppe intimorito "sono Amemiya Taiyou, Masaki-kun si è addormentato qui ieri pomeriggio, mi scusi."

La voce dall'altro capo del telefono sembrò calmarsi momentaneamente "Oh, così sei tu... Hai una bella voce, proprio come diceva Masa-chan, sono felice che sia rimasto con te. Digli che non deve tornare a casa in fretta. Vi lascio arrivederci Taiyou"

E riattaccò velocemente.

Così piaccio a Masaki, questo sì che è interessante

Si accoccolò meglio sul letto, stringendo l'amico a lui, inserendo il mento nel collo dell'altro.

Kariya si svegliò poco dopo, probabilmente a causa del caldo; cercò di tirarsi a sedere, ma qualcosa lo bloccava, così pian piano aprì gli occhi azzurri fissarlo.

"Così ti piaccio Masa-chan"

"Si si, pensala un po' come ti pare" sbadigliò rigirandosi dall'altra parte ed accoccolandosi di più contro il petto dell'amico "ora non rompere"

Respirò tranquillo, prima di capire realmente cosa Taiyou gli aveva davvero detto; solo allora si alzò a sedere scendendo precipitosamente dal letto e lanciandosi contro la parete.

"TU!" gli puntò il dito contro "HAI APPENA VIOLATO IL MIO DIRITTO DI PRIVACY!"

L'arancione ridacchiò, alzandosi anche lui "A dire il vero, ha fatto tutto un certo Mido-chan..."

Questa volta nessuno salverà Midorikawa

"Io mi sono semplicemente limitato ad ascoltare. Così, io ti piaccio"

"No! Assolutamente no! Comunque si è fatto tardi ed io devo andare!" Si precipitò fuori senza neanche sentire cosa Taiyou aveva da dire.

L'arancione sospirò; tanto sarebbe ritornato, infondo, non aveva con se il suo cellulare...

Masaki correva verso l'orfanotrofio, con tutta l'intenzione di uccidere Midorikawa, quando la mancanza del telefono nelle tasche posteriori lo fece fermare.

Merda

Lo cercò ovunque, nello zaino, nelle altre tasche, e perfino nelle scarpe. Tuttavia la realtà era una sola, era ancora nell'ospedale. Ripercorse la strada correndo e maledicendosi quando si ricordò di non avere la password dato che, a suddetta sua "non aveva niente da nascondere" maledizione se lo aveva, eccome.

Intanto Amemiya si ritrovava a guardare la cronologia di Masaki, trovandoci per lo più gatti; cosa buffa per lui, dato che non li riteneva animali interessanti. Annoiatosi andò a guardare la galleria, trovando per di più foto di gatti, ma anche di uomini adulti; erano quattro, che si ripetevano all'infinito, due di loro avevano i capelli rossi e differenziavano solamente per gli occhi – di uno oro e dell'altro azzurri-, uno aveva i capelli verdi e l'altro bianchi. Li aveva già visti da qualche parte, soprattutto quello coi capelli rossi e gli occhi azzurri; ma non si ricordava bene dove. Guardò altre foto e ne trovò una, strana, che lo colpiva particolarmente. Masaki aveva una semplice camicia addosso, niente di speciale, sbottonata leggermente in alto, ed una rosa in mano. Non guardava l'obbiettivo, ma sorrideva, sereno. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva sorridere; per cui si registrò a nome "Persona per la quale hai una cotta" e se la inviò; eliminando successivamente il messaggio.

Chiuse il telefono e sentì la porta spalancarsi. "IL. MIO. TELEFONO. ORA." Taiyou sorrise, lo aveva chiuso appena in tempo. "Dammi un abbraccio"

Kariya lo guardò storto, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? "Non esiste, abbracciati da solo"

"Okay, vorrà dire che me lo terrò io e mi assicurerò di frugarci all'interno per bene."

Masaki era sul punto di abbandonare quell'aggeggio lì, quando si ricordò della presenza di quella cartella, quella che usava per scrivere tutti i suoi pensieri, dove tutto il suo "io" era rinchiuso. Sospirò sconfitto e non prima di rivolgergli i vocaboli più coloriti a sua disposizione buttò le sue braccia al collo di Amemiya. Rabbrividì quando sentì l'arancione ricambiarlo, stringendo forte la sua vita.

"Sai, è da tempo che nessuno mi abbraccia, hanno tutti paura che io mi rompa, neanche fossi fatto di porcellana."

Kariya si immaginò sul suo volto un altro di quei falsi sorrise, ed un po' si rabbuiò.

"Masaki-kun, ci vediamo domani, giusto?"

Il turchese non ce la faceva a dirgli di no, vedeva quegli occhi guardarlo supplichevoli, bisognosi di attenzioni, di affetto. E fu proprio per quegli occhi che si ritrovò nei giorni seguenti all'ospedale, talvolta si fermava anche a dormire; solo per vedere quel muso da idiota felice ancora una volta.

Fu soltanto il venerdì delle due settimane successive che Taiyou ritirò fuori l'argomento della telefonata.

"Così sei un orfano Masa-kun"

"Eh già, a quanto pare..."

Taiyou intuì subito che l'argomento non era tra i suoi preferiti, si capiva dal tono di voce e di come si fosse rabbuiato. Erano seduti entrambi sul letto , e per dargli conforto l'arancione lo prese per mano, con l'intento di dargli conforto, sperando che riuscisse ad aprirsi, almeno un po'. "Mi hanno abbandonato quando avevo undici anni, nell'orfanotrofio; non mi volevano più... "

Amemiya si stupì con quanta naturalezza lo disse; come se fosse normale, una cosa a cui lui era abituato; essere abituati ad essere abbandonati... Lui non aveva mai avuto grandi amici, ma quelle persone con le quali aveva un rapporto non lo avevano mai lasciato solo, nessuno lo aveva mai abbandonato.

"Masa, sappi che io non ti abbandonerò mai"

Kariya sorrise triste "Lo farai, prima o poi, probabilmente ti stancherai o robe simili; o semplicemente sarai disgustato da me... Tutti mi abbandoneranno"

Taiyou si indispettì, disgustato? Lui? Quella parola probabilmente non faceva neanche parte del suo vocabolario da quanto fosse orribile. "Masaki Kariya, spero tu mi stia prendendo in giro, come faccio ad essere disgustato da te? Ti sei visto, sì? Sei la persona più bella che io abbia mai conosciuto si fisicamente che caratterialmente. Io ti voglio bene, un sacco, se un amico fantastico... Non ti abbandonerò. No, questa è una cosa che non sono in grado di fare"

Masaki guardò il soffitto "Lo farai, probabilmente non ti sei ancora stufato di me o-"

"Dimmi perché, dimmi perché dovrei abbandonarti"

Il turchese sospirò, tanto valeva farlo, ormai era abituato "Sono gay"

Amemiya rise, rise a crepapelle, divertito dalle parole dell'altro; era gay, ed allora?

Masaki si arrabbiò, stava ridendo di lui, quel dannato idiota stava ridendo di lui. "Lascia stare Taiyou, me ne vado"

Taiyou lo afferrò per un braccio "Nha, non ti permetterò di scappare da me e dalle tue responsabilità" lo ributtò sul letto, imprigionandolo tra le sue braccia "essere omosessuali non è un sbagliato, ed a me non fa nessuna differenza, credimi. Per di più, nonostante ti piacciano i ragazzi, non mi farò alcun problema a dormire con te o a spogliarmi davanti a te. Tu sei Masaki Kariya, sei la persona più strafottente, velenosa e rompi scatole che io abbia mai conosciuto; e dubito che riuscirei a stare senza di te. Per cui ora taci e riposati; di a Midorikawa-san che oggi rimani da me e domani ti porto a fare un giro"

"Ma non puoi uscire"

"Ti ho detto di tacere"

Masaki sospirò sconfitto; quell'idiota l'aveva sempre vinta; probabilmente era la sua capacità di tenergli testa che aveva portato Kariya ad innamorarsi di lui.


	3. 3

CAPITOLO 3

Per l'ennesima giornata Masaki si svegliò tra le braccia di Amemiya; in un certo senso era felice del rapporto che aveva costruito con lui; poteva definirlo un amico speciale, probabilmente era l'unica persona della sua età a sapere che fosse gay. Girò la testa per guardarlo, i ciuffi arancioni ricadeva malamente sul viso, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra leggermente aperte lo rendevano ancora più carino del previsto; Kariya deglutì ammaliato da quanto Amemimiya fosse in grado di essere splendido anche solo dormendo. Avvicinò le mani al suo volto, delineando i contorni e soffermandosi sulle labbra; sembravano quelle di una ragazza così grandi... Chissà che gusto anno... Masaki arrossì al solo pensiero, ma infondo avrebbe potuto farlo.

Lo sfioro e basta, velocemente, lui dorme ancora

Si avvicinò lentamente e fece incontrare le loro labbra, dolcemente, una semplice sfiorata, niente di che. Tuttavia si soffermò un po' più del previsto svegliando Taiyou.

Kariya aveva gli occhi chiusi per cui non si accorse di niente; l'arancione ci mise poco a capire la situazione, non ci ragionò molto, agì d'istinto. Rispose al bacio, con altrettanta dolcezza, sovrastando Masaki col suo corpo. Le loro bocche si muovevano le une sulle altre, alla ricerca di maggiore contatto; volevano di più, avevano bisogno di qualcosa di più forte.

Amemimiya gli morse il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare; non ne poteva più, voleva stringerlo tra le sue braccia; voleva più contatto.

Il sapore ferroso fece riscuotere Kariya da quel piccolo angolo di paradiso. Si staccò da Taiyou, confuso da quello che era appena successo, lui voleva solo sfiorargli le labbra, il fatto che lui ricambiasse non era nei suoi piani; e poi lui non era etero?

"Taiyou? Cosa... perché?"

L'arancione sorrise, era ancora sopra di lui ed i capelli ricadevano verso il basso rendendolo ancora più bello del previsto; Masaki non riusciva proprio a risultare autorevole in quella situazione, era come arrabbiarsi con un bambino, semplicemente impossibile.

"Sei molto carino Masa, te l'ho mai detto?"

Il turchese annuì.

"N-non vale però, tu non puoi fare così"

Amemiya sorrise provocatore "Così come?" si avvicinò al volto di Kariya

"Lo sai benissimo, ed ora scansati"

L'arancione sorrise e scosse la testa "Nha... non credo che lo farò"

I loro volti erano a pochi centimetri di distanza e Amemiya continuava ad avvicinarsi sempre di più.

"Taiyou, tu non eri etero?"

"Io lo sono ancora, tu sei semplicemente l'eccezione alla regola"

"Ma-"  
"Stai zitto e baciami"  
Kariya non ebbe la possibilità di sottrarsi a quel contatto, così si arrese all'inevitabile bacio.

Masaki non aveva molta esperienza in queste cose, e si sorprese quando Amemiya ottenne subito il comando; insomma lui praticamente viveva in un ospedale, come faceva ad avere più esperienza di lui?

Ben presto quei pensieri se ne andarono quando le mani dell'arancione scivolarono dritte dritte sul fondoschiena del turchese strizzandolo di tanto in tanto causando puntualmente qualche mugolio di approvazione.

Furono interrotti dal bussare di qualcuno alla porta, probabilmente un'infermiera.

"Taiyou, posso entrare"

Amemiya si staccò malvolentieri dal corpo di Masaki e sorrise al notare le gote rosse e le labbra gonfie.

"Si Fuyuka"

Era l'ora della visita, per cui il turchese fu accompagnato fuori nella sala d'attesa dove aspettò pazientemente che il suo più che amico finisse i controlli.

Quell'interminabile pausa finì dopo circa un'ora e mezza, quando vide la donna uscire dalla stanza si precipitò all'interno trovando Taiyou ad aspettarlo di fronte al letto, vestito con una camicia e dei jeans aderenti. Kariya lo guardò confuso, credeva che avrebbero passato la giornata a letto a coccolarsi.

"Avevo detto che ti avrei portato fuori, vero?"

"Ma tu non sei malato?"

L'arancione scosse le spalle "Devo vivere la mia vita, e non saranno degli stupidi polmoni ad impedirmelo"

Così afferrò Masaki per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori, aveva sentito che oggi c'erano le giostre, ed aveva tutta l'intenzione di approfittarne; voleva passare del tempo con lui e nulla lo avrebbe impedito.

Fuyuka sorrise al vedere i due precipitarsi fuori, aveva fatto bene a lasciarlo andare; quel ragazzo si meritava di vivere come voleva.

"Guarda Masa! Le montagne russe!"

Il turchese aveva lo stomaco completamente sotto sopra; fino ad ora non aveva avuto la possibilità di scegliere neanche una giostra, Taiyou lo stava portando da un lato all'altro ed esultava per ogni piccola cosa; e Masaki non ce la faceva proprio a dirgli di no. Per cui si ritrovò di sera a fare il ventesimo giro su quella cavolo di giostra della morte.

Amemiya si stava divertendo da matti, amava passare il pomeriggio con Kariya e soprattutto adorava quando questo lo afferrava per la paura; avevano fatto tre volte la casa degli orrori e puntualmente Masaki si appiccicava al suo petto terrorizzato da ogni cosa.

Erano le 8.37 quando i genitori del turchese lo chiamarono

Ohi Mido, dimmi

LO SAI CHE ORE SONO? MUOVI IL CULO E TORNA QUA

Sono con Taiyou-kun al parco giochi

Oh, se vuoi puoi farlo venire da noi...

Okay, aspetta

"Perché con me non usi il –kun?"

"Taci, a te ho concesso anche troppo; comunque i miei ti vogliono a casa mia, puoi venire?"

L'arancione ci rifletté un po', di sicuro si sarebbe beccato una bella strigliata l'indomani; ma ehy, ci avrebbe guadagnato una bella giornata con il suo ragazzo? Non sapeva se erano fidanzati o no...

"Sì, ci sono"

Mido, Taiyou-kun c'è a cena. Di ad Hiroto di comportarsi da persona adulta e matura

Lo farò Masa, tornate a casa

"Bene, andiamo"  
In risposta L'arancione gli afferrò la mano e si incamminarono verso l'abitazione del turchese.

Ad accoglierli c'era Hiroto, in tutta la sua altezza e potenza; suo figlio continuava a parlare di questo Taiyou Amemiya con gli occhi a cuoricino; ed in quanto maschio alpha (così si definiva) doveva assicurarsi personalmente che quel marmocchio non toccasse il suo piccolino.

Così quando Kariya aprì la porta e fece entrare l'arancione, Kiyama si preparò a fargli il quarto grado; fece sedere Taiyou in centro alla stanza ed ordinò a Masaki di sedersi e di tacere.

"Nome e cognome"

"Amemiya Taiyou"

"Bene Amemiya; io sono Hiroto Kiyama, e solo il padre di Masa"

"Sei il mio tutore" ci tenne a precisare Kariya

Hiroto liquidò le parole con un gesto riaffermando che lui fosse il padre biologico

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare col mio bambino"

Il turchese sospirò rassegnato, la maggior parte delle sue relazioni finiva sempre per questi appellativi, dato che lui non li sopportava.

"Quello che lui vorrà fare con me"

Il rosso lo guardò perplesso; nessuno gli aveva mai dato una risposta del genere, era al quanto complicata.

"Bene, tu lo ami piccolo microbo?"

Fu Midorikawa ad interrompere la conversazione precipitandosi nella sala, attirato dalla voce del marito, ed afferrando Hiroto per le orecchie, impedendogli di incasinare la vita amorosa di Masaki da to che lui era l'unico in grado di farlo.

"Hiroto Kiyama! Smettila di importunare qualsiasi ragazzo che entra in questa casa! Taiyou, giusto? Perdona mio marito; comunque ci stai molto simpatico e Masa-chan parla molto bene di te; spero che tu lo renderai felice acquisendo il potere nella coppia; sai il nostro piccolino non è molto brava a fare l'attivo" sorrise provocatore; adorava mettere in imbarazzo suo figlio.

"Non si preoccupi, mi assicurerò di farlo; la ringrazio"

Kariya ci mise un po' a capire cosa il suo tutore avesse detto, dandogli il tempo di scappare.

"MIDORIKAWA RIYUUJI! GIURO CHE SEI MORTO"

Amemiya rise di gusto ed afferrò Masaki per la vita tenendolo fermo; avvicinò le sue labbra al suo orecchio e gli sussurrò con voce roca "Masa, mantieni questa energia per dopo"

Quelle parole ottennero l'effetto desiderato, Kariya si fermò dall'uccidere Midorikawa; ma tuttavia decise di reindirizzare la sua ira verso Amemiya  
"TAIYOU!"

L'arancione rise vedendo il turchese buttarlo a terra e riempirlo di delicati pugnetti.

Amemiya gli afferrò saldamente le spalle e lo tirò a se congiungendo le loro labbra. Masaki si staccò subito, voleva evitare che i suoi lo trovassero in situazioni fraintendibili. "Sai, sei ancora più carino quando arrossisci"  
"Vaffanculo, io non sono carino "


	4. 4

La cena andò più o meno tranquilla, Hiroto continuava a far domande scomode e Midorikawa puntualmente metteva Masaki in imbarazzo; tuttavia tutti e quattro si divertirono. Erano quasi le dieci quando Riyuji li spedì in camera a letto.

La camera di Kariya era piccola; non aveva niente di speciale; tuttavia Amemiya li ritenne comunque graziosa, il pavimento e le pareti erano sui toni dell'acqua; le foto sui mobili raffiguravano Masaki con i suoi genitori e con gli altri due adulti che aveva visto nel telefono del'altro ragazzo. Al centro c'era un futon di medie dimensioni non proprio adatto per due persone.

Taiyou guardo Kariya, non sapeva cosa fare dato che non aveva molta esperienza, di solito la gente non veniva a dormire da lui, anzi, non veniva proprio.

Masaki percepì lo stato di disagio dell'altro e decise di prendere lui l'iniziativa iniziando a proporre tutti i giochi che gli venivano in mente; metà di quelli Amemiya non sapeva neanche cos'erano, così optarono per un gioco conosciuto da tutti: obbligo o verità.

"Okay, bene, ehm, inizio io; allora Taiyou, obbligo o verità"  
"Verità"

Kariya annuì pensieroso, non sapeva cosa chiedergli, così sparò la prima cosa che gli venisse in mente "Ti piacciono i gatti?"  
L'arancione rimase un po' stupito dalla domanda ma comunque non ci mise molto a rispondere di sì "Obbligo o verità Masa-kun"  
"Obbligo" Non era nel suo stile mantenere un ritmo lento, di solito quando giocava con la squadra finiva spesso in mutande o faceva figuracce colossali.

Amemiya era in difficoltà, aveva un sacco di idee in testa e non erano proprio le più pure, ma non aveva ancora il coraggio di metterle in atto.   
Vedendolo in difficoltà Kariya decise di provocarlo un po', magari avrebbe movimentato la situazione "Che c'è, non hai il coraggio? Non ti facevo così deboluccio"

Taiyou alzò un sopracciglio, quel marmocchio voleva la guerra? Bene, l'avrebbe avuta.

"Okay, fatti abracciare"

Masaki assottigliò gli occhi sapeva che c'era una fregatura, ma infondo che male c'era? Così alzò le spalle e si alzò aprendo le braccia.

"Forza, muoviti che mi vengono i crampi"

L'arancione sorrise e scosse la testa, "girati" 

Kariya sbuffò e si girò, totalmente svogliato. 

Amemiya si avvicinò al corpo dell'altro, afferrandolo per la vita ed attaccandolo a lui. Inserì il suo viso nel collo del turchese, inspirando il suo odore.

Masaki rabbrividì a quel contatto; quell'idiota stava barando! Oh, ma lui non si sarebbe arreso, ci voleva ben altro per farlo cedere.

"Bene Taiyou, obbligo o verità?"

L'arancione sorrise "Obbligo"  
"Staccati"  
Amemiya eseguì l'ordine, alzando le mani; continuava a sorridere come un ebete, come se l'avesse comunque vinta.

"Obbligo o verità Masa?"

"Verità" Non lo avrebbe fregato di nuovo

"Mi trovi davvero sexy?"  
Kariya lo guardò stranito, cosa si aspettava? Che lo elogiasse con un complimento ammettendo quanto fosse carino? Tsk, illuso, lui non lo avrebbe detto neanche sotto tortura, era una questione di orgoglio.

"No"

Taiyou non sembrava esserci rimasto male, anzi il suo sorriso si allargò sempre di più; come se tutto stesse andando secondo i suoi piani.

"Okay... quindi per te non è un problema se mi tolgo la maglia?"

Masaki arrossì, certo che era un problema! Quel gesto avrebbe potuto risvegliare in lui cose che dovrebbero rimanere assopite.

"Non credo sia il caso, sia fa molto freddo..."  
Amemiya si avvicinò "Dici? io sento caldo"

"Ehm..."

Continuava ad avvicinarsi, quel maledetto idiota continuava ad avvicinarsi, non aveva capito che lo stava mettendo in soggezione? 

"Tutto okay? Mi sembri un po' accaldato Masa, forse hai bisogno di svestirti un po'?"  
Quella voce, quella maledettissima voce... Dio, quanto lo faceva uscire di testa, non era normale! Doveva fare qualcosa, e anche alla svelta "OBBLIGO O VERTA'"

Ti prego scegli obbligo

"Verità"

NO! Non doveva andare così, non dovevi dire quello

Erano vicini, la tensione si poteva tagliare con un coltello; per fortuna di Kariya, Taiyou era ancora vestito, se non fosse stato così probabilmente il suo cervello se ne sarebbe già andato.

"Allora, Masa, questa verità?"

Il turchese indietreggiò, mettendo sempre più distanza tra loro due; doveva pensare ad una domanda, ed in fretta; un qualcosa che gli avrebbe dato il tempo di allontanarsi da quella situazione.

"Che ne pensi di Mido e Hiroto?"

A quanto pare le sue parole ebbero l'effetto desiderato, dato che Taiyou sembrava notevolmente confuso, e questa sua esitazione diede il tempo a Masaki di sfuggire dalle sue grinfie, rifugiandosi sulla sua sedia, per schiarire la mente.

"Oh, bé, sono persone molto cordiali, mi piacciono. Ora tocca a te, obbligo o verità?"

Dopo quell'uscita di Kariya, Amemiya non azzardò più a fare niente di fraintendibile, ed i due tornarono a divertirsi come due amici.

Fu Midorikawa ad interromperli intimando loro di andare a dormire.

Così Masaki lanciò a Taiyou i vestiti più larghi che aveva e si rifugiò in bagno a cambiarsi. Si assicurò di metterci del tempo, così da non trovare l'amico in situazioni sconvenienti.

Quando rientrò in stanza trovò l'arancione aspettarlo seduto sul futon e notò con molto dispiacere che per quanto a lui stessero grandi i suoi vestiti, ad Amemiya sarebbero sempre stati stretti. Il suo corpo era perfettamente fasciato, il che metteva tutti i suoi muscoli in risalto e Kariya notò con piacevole sorpresa che non era affatto messo male, a differenza sua che sembrava praticamente una femminuccia.

"Bene Taiyou, che ne dici se entriamo dentro il futon?"

Amemiya annuì ed entrambi si distesero. Masaki cercò in ogni modo di non toccare nessuna parte del corpo dell'altro, ma man mano che si allontanava l'arancione pendeva sempre un po' più di spazio, avvicinandosi sempre di più.

"Perché ti allontani da me, Masaki?"

"Come, scusa?"

"Hai qualche problema con me?"

Kariya non poteva giurarlo, ma percepiva la tristezza nelle sue parole ed era particolarmente sicuro che non stesse sorridendo.

Si girò nella sua direzione, con l'intenzione di smentire le sue parole "Assolutamente no, non è così"  
"Allora perché non mi vuoi toccare? Perché non ti fai toccare da me Masaki?"

Il turchese aprì la bocca, ma le parole gli morirono in gola; neanche lui sapeva bene il motivo, probabilmente aveva semplicemente paura, di lui e dei suoi sentimenti; non voleva stare male.

Sospirò, e chiuse gli occhi "Non sono abituato, ecco tutto. Non so come gestire queste cose, non ho persone a cui fare riferimento e neanche esperienza." fece una pausa, voleva dare la possibilità ad Amemiya di dire la sua. Notando il suo silenzio riprese "Vedi, semplicemente, mi emoziono, il mio cuore inizia a battere forte e mi sale l'ansia."  
"Ti amo"  
Kariya voltò il volto verso di lui, stupito da quello che aveva appena detto.

"Forse, un po' anche io"

Taiyou sorrise, per molte persone quello non sarebbe andato bene, ma per lui era sufficiente; sapeva che non poteva aspettarsi troppo da Masaki; aveva bisogno di tempo e lui gliene avrebbe dato.


	5. 5

Furono svegliati da Midorikawa, verso le nove e trenta, che gli intimava di scendere a fare colazione.

Taiyou si alzò subito dal futon entusiasta di aver dormito tutto il tempo col suo fidanzato; tuttavia lo stesso non si può dire di Masaki; aveva dormito tutta la notte col peso di Amemiya addosso, e gli faceva male tutto; ogni singolo muscolo.

"Masa sei vivo?"

"Vaffanculo idiota"

L'arancione lo guardò stranito; che aveva fatto questa volta?

"E' mai possibile che tu pesi così tanto? Dio...Mi sei salito addosso cretino"

Taiyou sorrise, adorava quel nanerottolo. "Muoviti che Midorikawa-san ha preparato la colazione"  
In risposta Kariya girò la testa sul cuscino e mugolò un "no"

"okay... vorrà dire che ti tirerò giù"  
Masaki non capì subito le intenzioni del su fidanzato; e quando comprese che stava per fargli il solletico, fu troppo tardi. Le mani veloci di Amemiya gli scorrevano per tutto il corpo, raggiungendo ogni suo punto debole, più e più volte; facendo uscire sonore risate dalla bocca di Kariya che prontamente copriva con il suo palmo. Le mani di infilarono sotto la maglia, e continuando a toccarlo, raggiunsero i capezzoli di Masaki, soffermandosi lì.

"Taiyou, che cosa stai facendo?"

In risposta l'arancione strizzò quei di bottoncini di carne facendo gemere il turchese.  
"Fregato"

Amemiya si chinò sul corpo di Kariya dritto dritto sulla sua bocca, continuando a toccarlo sui capezzoli.

Il bacio fu più intenso del solito, la lingua di Taiyou si insinuò quasi a forza dentro la bocca di Masaki, muovendosi velocemente, destabilizzando Kariya che ogni tanto emetteva piccoli gemiti a seguito delle stimolazioni dell'altro sul suo corpo. Ben presto il loro cervello smise di funzionare, e sarebbero finiti col fare altro se Midorikawa non gli avesse chiamati di nuovo.

Ho quasi fatto sesso

Era questa la frase che continuava a proiettarsi nella mente di Masaki come un film. Lui stava per fare quella cosa lì... Gli si rivoltava lo stomaco solo a pensarci; rabbrividì solo ad immaginarsi la scena.

Ma poi, chissà come sarà messo lì

Si pentì subito di averlo pensato, che cavolo gli stava succedendo?

"Vieni, entra Masa"

"Eh? Ah, sì sì, entro"

La tavola era piuttosto silenziosa, la sera precedente le conversazioni erano iniziate da Hiroto o da Kariya e poi continuate da Midorikawa.

I due adulti guardavano intensamente il corpo del turchese, alla ricerca di qualche segno che potesse provare la colpevolezza dell'arancione avendo così una scuso per buttarlo fuori di casa, ma niente; sembrava che Amemiya non avesse per niente toccato il loro bambino.

"Allora, vi siete divertiti?" 

"Molto" a rispondere era stato Taiyou, donde ad evitare che Masaki facesse trapelare qualcosa del loro 'quasi sesso'

Midorikawa annuì, suo figlio era troppo silenzioso, per giunta non li aveva ancora insultati o qualcosa del genere. Sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava; lo sentiva nell'aria; tuttavia che esempio avrebbe dato al Kariya se gli avesse chiesto apertamente ciò che gli passava nella mente? Scosse leggermente la testa e si alzò da tavolo portando Hiroto con sè

"Allora, noi due andiamo a lavoro, è stato un piacere conoscerti Taiyou"

Ora erano rimasti solo in due in quella stanza; la tensione si poteva tagliare col coltello; per di più entrambi erano ancora leggermente eccitati per quello che era successo.

Fu Amemiya a fare il primo passo, come sempre d'altronde, mettendo una mano sulla coscia di Masaki.

Il turchese sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso da quanto fosse diretto il suo fidanzato; mise giù la forchetta e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo quella mano salire sempre di più, ignorando completamente il suo pene, disegnando un percorso attorno ad esso; sempre con molta abilità Taiyou si superò le barriere create dai vestiti entrando in contatto con l'erezione di Kariya.

"uh... guarda un po' chi è eccitato"

Il turchese chiuse gli occhi, il respiro si fece pesante ed il cuore iniziava ad uscirgli dal petto; non si prese neanche la briga di sentire il commento di Amemiya, troppo impegnato a mantenere chiusa la sua bocca, non volendo dargliela vinta senza lottare.

La bocca di Taiyou si avvicinò al collo di Masaki, leccandolo in tutta la sua lunghezza e succhiandolo in vari punti; nel frattempo la sua mano ferma rigorosamente sull'erezione dell'altro continuava a muoversi velocemente, toccandolo nei punti giusti, e Kariya non riuscì proprio a stare zitto tanto che dolci gemiti iniziarono ad uscire dalla sua bocca; Amemiya dovette ringraziare il cielo che c'erano solo loro due in quella casa...

Masaki stava pian piano raggiungendo l'apice, quando una mano si fermò sulla sua cappella, impedendogli di venire.

"Tu, brutto bastardo! Abbi almeno la decenza di finire!"

"Come? vuoi che finisca così presto?" sorrise, Taiyou, tirando fuori un elastico.

Kariya sbiancò e comprese che ben presto non sarebbe più riuscito a camminare

SPAZIO MEEE

Hi beautiful people! Lo so, questo capitolo fa schifo, ma mi sentivo in colpa a non pubblicare, per cui ho preferito buttarvi qualcosa di orribile.

Comunque, nel caso non si fosse intuito, nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà una smut bella tosta (niente di troooppo osceno, anche perché voglio evitare segnalazioni, ma comunque qualcosa di spinto)


	6. 6

Amemiya era letteralmente saltato addosso a Masaki; afferrandolo per le natiche e caricandoselo in braccio. Kariya fu di nuovo costretto a chiedersi come fosse possibile che lui avesse tutta questa forza; ben presto i suoi pensieri furono distratti dalle labbra del fidanzato sulle sue.

Taiyou muoveva la sua bocca velocemente non dando neanche il tempo all'altro di capire cosa cavolo stesse succedendo; fece scontrare le loro intimità, facendo gemere Masaki. Entrambi avevano bisogno di quel contatto, di sentire i loro corpi, le loro eccitazioni, di sentire il respiro dell'altro.

Kariya fu fatto sedere sul tavolo, a gambe aperte e senza più pantaloni né boxer; il pene eretto tra le mani dell'arancione.

Amemiya sorrise armeggiando con l'elastico tra le sue dita "Masa, ti fidi di me?"

L'interpellato annuì, la mente troppo incasinata per permettergli di formulare qualche parola in croce

"Bene" e Taiyou avvolse l'elastico attorno all'erezione del fidanzato.

"C-cosa?"  
In risposta l'arancione sorrise e mise in bocca il pene dell'altro, iniziando con movimenti lenti lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, tormentando con le dita i capezzoli di Kariya.

Masaki stava impazzendo, la testa del suo ragazzo non andava alla velocità giusta per lui; e in un disperato tentativo di farlo andare più veloce gli afferrò i capelli, tirandoli quando sentì la lingua dell'altro sulla sua cappella.  
"Cazzo... Amemiya"  
Taiyou sorrise, era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome; sembrava così bello pronunciato dalle sue labbra.

In tutta risposta si staccò dal suo pene, per dirigersi verso la bocca dell'altro, mordendogli le labbra, insinuando quasi con violenza la sua lingua nella bocca di Kariya. Il turchese rabbrividì al contatto, il suo respiro si fece affannoso e quasi non svenne quando sentì la mano di Amemiya tornare sulla sua erezione, serrandola in una morsa. Il ritmo dettato era veloce, molto veloce e ben presto Masaki dovette staccarsi dal bacio perché non riusciva più a respirare; Taiyou, che a quanto pare moriva dalla voglia di tenere occupata la sua bocca, concentrò tutta la sua attenzione sul pomo d'Adamo del fidanzato, mordendolo di tanto in tanto e mandando Kariya in iperventilazione.

Il turchese credette di impazzire, quella dannata cosa che gli stava impedendo di venire lo stava anche uccidendo; e si ritrovò a pregare di toglierla.

"Amemiya... per favore..."  
"Cosa Masa?"

"Cazzo... lo sai idiota..."

Certo che lo sapeva, ma gli piaceva quando lo pregava con tale enfasi e disperazione che non ce la fece proprio a smettere quella piccola tortura.

"Maledetto sadico del-CAZZO!"

Senza preavviso due dita si Taiyou avevano forzato l'apertura do Kariya, iniziando sforbiciare all'interno, allargandola il più possibile.

"Amemiya"  
"Si?"  
"Fottimi"  
"Certo principessa"

Kariya si appuntò mentalmente di ucciderlo, per averlo chiamato in quel modo.

Presto l'arancione lo liberò della costrizione e sollevò il sedere di Masaki, appoggiandolo sulla sua punta.

"Sei pronto Masa?"  
"Al diavolo" e con una spinta d bacino Kariya si impalò sul pene di Taiyou, urlando quando si sentì completamente pieno.

Amemiya era rimasto sorpreso dal gesto del turchese, non aveva molta esperienza, ma era abbastanza sicuro che il tutto sarebbe dovuto andare lentamente; tuttavia scosse le spalle ed aspettò un cenno di Masaki per continuare a muoversi.

Passò qualche secondo ed il turchese iniziò a muovere il suo bacino su quello dell'altro, con una velocità elevata, per essere la sua prima volta; strinse le sue mani sulle spalle di Taiyou, probabilmente per il leggero dolore; ma Kariya non si sarebbe fermato qui, aveva aspettato un sacco per questo e non sarà un leggero bruciore a fermarlo.

Non appena Amemiya sentì la presa sulle sue spalle rilassarsi iniziò anche lui ad andare incontro alle spinte dell'altro, facendo anche aumentare la velocità; ben presto trovò la prostata del compagno ed iniziò a mirare lì in maniera compulsiva.

La bocca di Kariya era aperta, con un rivolo di saliva che era scappato al suo controllo; rimpianse l'elastico; il suo limite stava per essere raggiunto e lui non voleva, voleva resistere ancora; tuttavia ci fu poco da fare quando Taiyou gli morse il collo, probabilmente per opprimere qualche suono. Masaki venne, sporcando il suo petto ed anche quello del fidanzato.

Amemiya, resosi conto che ora poteva concentrarsi solo sul suo di piacere, aumentò l'intensità e la velocità delle spinte, prima di venire nel buco di Kariya.

Il turchese crollò sul tavolo, i suoi muscoli non reggevano più; e chiuse gli occhi stanco di tutto quello che era appena successo.

Taiyou lo guardò sorridente, uscendo lentamente e tirandosi su i pantaloni

"Masa, forse è il caso di andare in camera tua?"

"Mhm"

L'arancione scosse la testa e lo prese in braccio, dirigendosi verso la camera di Kariya.

Nel mentre il turchese era completamente abbracciato a l'altro e mugolò di dispiacere quando venne adagiato sul letto; ancora nudo.

Amemiya frugò nel'armadio del fidanzato, alla ricerca di qualcosa da dargli; poi, una volta scelto lo lanciò al ragazzo e si diresse in cucina, a pulire un po' il casino; afferrò i vestiti buttati per terra ed arrossi alla ricordo di ciò che avevano fatto.

Controllò il telefono trovando ben sette chiamate perse dall'ospedale e quasi gli venne un infarto quando si ricordò dei controlli.

Ehm, pronto

Salve, le serve qualcosa?

Sono Taiyou Amemiya, mi avevate chiamato per?

Oh, bé in tal caso, mi vuole spiegare di grazia perché non è nel suo letto? TORNI SUBITO QUI

L'arancione sospirò seccato da tutto; dalla sua malattia e dal suo stupido ospedale da quattro soldi; cavolo aveva quindici anni, non poteva passare tutta la vita chiuso all'interno di quattro mura bianche, un pavimento con le piastrelle blu ed un tetto marrone. Era orribile

"MASA! SONO ALL'OSPEDALE! TI ASPETTO!"

Kariya non si sprecò neanche a dargli una risposta; era ancora arrabbiato con lui per averlo chiamato "principessa". Lui non era una femminuccia, lui era un uomo!

Lui non era una femminuccia, lui era un uomo!

Masaki aspettò pazientemente l'orario delle visite, prima di incamminarsi all'ospedale; si guardò attorno; in giro non c'era quasi nessuno, i negozi trasmettevano deliziose musiche natalizie e le persone già iniziavano ad andare in giro vestite da Babbo Natale e robe del genere; alzò lo sguardo immerso nella canzone "My immortal" e quasi non gli venne da piangere al ritornello.

Si diresse nella stanza di Taiyou, aprendo la porta lentamente, per poi chiuderla con altrettanta lentezza, temporeggiando sulla situazione alla ricerca della parola.

Guardò l'arancione, col suo splendido sorriso, disteso nel lettino, con le coperte fino alla vita e quella camicia donatagli dall'ospedale che risaltava incredibilmente il suo viso.

"Ciao Masaki"  
"Ciao Amemiya"

Forse, non c'era bisogno di parlare.

SPAZIO ME

Ed anche questa è fatta. Ringrazio tutti per aver seguito questa fanfiction con una ship molto... Alternativa. Grazie veramente per le stelline ed i commenti; mi hanno veramente fatto piacere. Se avete qualche richiesta su qualche ship in particolare scrivete pure nei commenti. 

Cooomunque la prossima fanfiction sarà incentrata sulla Ranmasa (che novità, come se per me fosse una cosa nuova) e la Minakura.


End file.
